


[podfic] When Steve Ran

by sly (curiously_me)



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-17 18:30:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1398160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiously_me/pseuds/sly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic performance of "When Steve Ran."</p>
<p>
  <i>Before he was Captain America, Steve Rogers did run away once or twice.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] When Steve Ran

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vassalady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vassalady/gifts).
  * Inspired by [When Steve Ran](https://archiveofourown.org/works/289251) by [vassalady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vassalady/pseuds/vassalady). 



> Recorded as a gift for Vassalady, just for being an awesome you and helping make my year a bit brighter. :D

Cover Art provided by Sly.

| 

## Streaming Audio:

## Run Time:

00:03:31 

## Downloads:

  * [MP3](http://sly.parakaproductions.com/audio/2014/%5BCaptain%20America%5D%20When%20Steve%20Ran.mp3) | **Size:** 3.68 MB
  * [Podbook](http://sly.parakaproductions.com/audio/2014/%5BCaptain%20America%5D%20When%20Steve%20Ran.m4b) | **Size:** 2.15 MB
Many thanks to Paraka for hosting my podfic. 

## Feedback

Comments and/or Kudos make me the happiest podficcer ever! :) 
  
---|---


End file.
